Mikaelson-Familie
Die Urvampire (Die Mikaelson Familie) sind die ersten Vampire der Geschichte und werden ihrem Namen als Urvampire somit gerecht. Von ihnen stammen jedoch alle darauffolgenden Vampire ab. In der Folge " Tödliche Blutlinie " stellt sich heraus, dass, wenn ein Ur-Vampir stirbt, alle anderen Vampire, die von seiner Blutlinie stammen, auch sterben. Ur-Vampire haben besondere Fähigkeiten, die sie von den anderen Vampiren unterscheiden. Sie sind viel stärker und mächtiger als die anderen Vampire, was Elijah bewies als er eine ganze Armee von normalen Vampiren ohne Probleme besiegen konnte, und können jeden manipulieren, das heißt auch Vampire, was die anderen Vampire nicht können. Ur-Vampire können aber keine Ur-Vampire manipulieren. Geschichte Die Familie bestand zuerst aus dem reichen Landbesitzer Mikael und seiner Frau Esther. Nach einem Jahr Ehe wurde Esther klar, dass sie unfruchtbar war und bat ihre Schwester Dahlia um Hilfe. Doch sie verlangte einen hohen Preis: Jedes erstgeborene Kind einer Generation sollte Dahlia gehören- Esther ging den Deal ein. Nach einiger Zeit bekam Esther zwei Kinder, zuerst Freya, dann Finn. Sie gab Freya an Dahlia ab und erzählte Mikael, dass sie an einer Plage gestorben war. Sie beschlossen, an einen sichereren Ort zu ziehen. Dank einer Hexe namens Ayanna kamen sie in die Neue Welt, ein Dorf, dessen Einwohner mit erstaunlicher Kraft und Schnelligkeit gesegnet waren - die Werwölfe. Sie lebten dort glücklich und Esther gebar noch weitere fünf Kinder. Mikael vertrug sich mit seinem Sohn Klaus nicht sehr gut und geriet häufig mit ihm aneinander. Eines Nachts schlichen sich Klaus und sein jüngster Bruder Henrik hinaus, um zu sehen, wie die Männer sich in Wölfe verwandelten. Dabei wurde Henrik von Werwölfen getötet. Niklaus trug seinen Leichnam nach Hause. thumb|400px|Der Stammbaum Um seine Familie gegen die Werwölfe zu beschützen, wandte er sich an die Hexe Ayanna, die einen Zauber vollziehen sollte, womit alle natürlichen Fähigkeiten erhöht werden sollten (Geschwindigkeit, Körperkraft, Sinneskräfte). Sie weigerte sich jedoch, da das die Natur erzürnen würde und so blieb es an Esther, diesen Zauber zu sprechen. Mittels eines Rituals, bei dem sie die Lebenskraft der Sonne und die der Weißeiche als Symbol der Unsterblichkeit nahm, verwandelte sie ihre Kinder in Vampire. Mikael benutzte das Blut von Tatia und tat es in den Wein, den die Mitglieder der Familie trinken sollte, bevor sie von Mikael durch sein Schwert getötet wurden. Sie wachten als Vampire wieder auf. Wie Ayanna es aber bereits prophezeit hatte, schlug die Natur zurück. Die Sonne wurde ihr größter Feind, doch gelang es Esther, Ringe zu erschaffen, mit deren Hilfe es möglich wurde, das Tageslicht zu erblicken. Der Blutdurst wurde unstillbar und die Dorfbewohner verweigerten aus Angst ihre Gastfreundlichkeit den neugeborenen Vampiren gegenüber. Am Fuße der Weißeiche wuchs Eisenkraut, das Sinnesmanipulation verhinderte. Und der Baum selbest konnte ihnen die Unsterblichkeit nehmen. So beschlossen sie, ihn niederzubrennen. Als Klaus seinen ersten Mord beging, wurde sein Werwolfsgen aktiv. Es veranlasste Mikael, der realisierte, dass Klaus nicht sein Sohn war, die Werwolfsfamilie von Klaus' Vater auszulöschen. Esther legte den Hybrid-Fluch auf Klaus und als Strafe tötete Klaus seine Mutter und beschuldigte Mikael des Mordes. Fähigkeiten und Kräfte *'erhöhte Kraft und Schnelligkeit': Urvampire sind physisch viel stärker und schneller als jeder Vampir, Werwolf oder Mensch, ohne Anzeichen von Müdigkeit. Sie sind in der Lage, andere Spezies mit einem Schlag zu enthaupten und mit kleinen Objekten Türen oder Fenster zu zerschmettern. *'erhöhte Sinne': Urvampire können extrem gut hören, sehen, riechen und schmecken. *'Beschleunigte Heilung': Urvampire heilen schneller von Verletzungen als Vampire und Werwölfe. *'Durabilität': Urvampire halten physisch viel mehr aus als jeder Vampir, Werwolf oder Mensch. Eisenkraut oder Holz schwächt sie kaum. *'Manipulation': Urvampire können Menschen und Vampire beeinflussen. *'Aufspüren von Eisenkraut': Urvampire sind in der Lage, Eisenkraut in ihrer Nähe aufzuspüren. *'Unsterblichkeit': Urvampire sind fast unzerstörbar und werden ewig leben. *'Traum-Kontrolle': Urvampire können die Träume von Menschen oder Vampiren verändern und ihnen so Alpträume bescheren. *'Emotionen-Kontrolle': Urvampire sind in der Lage, ihre Emotionen zu kontrollieren und zu manipulieren. *'Erkennen von Lügen': Sie sind in der durch besonderes erkennen von emotionen in der Lage zu wissen ob jemand lügt.(z.B.: schnelles unregelmäßiges Herzklopfen usw.) * Hybride sind unbesiegbar und stärker als alles andere, der Weißeichen-Asche Dolch funktioniert nicht bei ein hybrid weil silber einen Werwolf heilt. Schwächen *'Pfahl aus Weißeichenholz': ist die einzige Möglichkeit, einen Urvampir zu töten. Er wurde aus der Weißeiche, einem Baum aus der Entstehung der Vampire geschaffen. Alle dachten, es sei all das Holz damals verbrannt worden, aber es blieb von dem Baum noch etwas übrig. Einen Weißeichenholzpfahl hatte Mikael, bis er davon (durch Klaus, mit hilfe von Stefan) getötet wurde. Als jedoch rauskam das das Schild der Wickery Bridge aus Weißeiche bestand hatten Stefan, Damon und Co. genug um alle Urvampire zu töten, was sie aber nicht konnten, wegen der erschaffer Linie. Klaus hat damals alle verbrannt. *'Weißeichen-Asche Dolch': Ein Silberdolch, eingetaucht in der Asche der Weißeiche wird einen Urvampir temporär töten, solange er in dessen Herzen bleibt. *'Pfähle': Holzpfähle können Urvampire nicht töten, sie jedoch für einige Stunden außer Gefecht setzen. *'Eisenkraut': Auch Urvampire werden von Eisenkraut verbrannt, heilen jedoch so schnell, dass der Schaden in wenigen Sekunden verschwunden ist. *'Sonnenlicht': kann einen Urvampir verbrennen, ihn jedoch nicht töten. Um sich vor Sonnenlicht zu schützen, müssen sowohl normale Vampire als auch Urvampire spezielle Amulette (meist Tageslichtringe) tragen. *Der Schutzzauber eines Hauses verwehrt einem Urvampir den Einlass in dieses. Wenn sich der Urvampir uneingeladen in dem Haus aufhält, wird er orientierungslos und beginnt zu ersticken. *'Austrocknung': Der Weißeichenasche-Silberdolch bringt das Herz eines Urvampirs zum Stehen und führt damit zur Austrocknung. Auch ein Zauber, welcher das Herz eines Urvampirs zum Stehen bringt, trocknet diesen aus und macht ihn unschädlich bis er Blut zu trinken bekommt. Für diesen Zauber muss jedoch auch das Herz eines Sterblichen angehalten werden. Familienmitglieder thumb||226x226px|Die Mikaelson Familie an einem von ihrer Mutter veranstalteten Fest 'Mikael' Mikael ist der älteste Urvampir, der in Osteuropa ein wohlhabender Landbesitzer war. Seine Frau Esther gebar ihm sieben Kinder. Mit Klaus verstand er sich nicht gut, da es sich herausstellte, dass seine Frau untreu gewesen war und Klaus von einem Werwolf gezeugt wurde und später sein Sohn Henrik von einem getötet wurde. Er tötete außerdem Klaus' echten Vater, einen Werwolf, und entfachte den Krieg zwischen den beiden Spezies. Er war lange auf der Suche nach Klaus, um ihn zu töten, jedoch kam ihm Klaus zuvor und tötete ihn. Er wurde am Ende er ersten Staffel(The Originals) von Davina ins Leben zurückgeholt. 'Esther' Esther war die Hexe der Ur-Familie, verheiratet mit Mikael und die Mutter von Niklaus, Elijah, Finn, Kol, Rebekah, Henrik und Freya. Esther war diejenige, die ihre gesamte Familie in Vampire verwandelte, indem sie ein Ritual durchführte, bei dem die Sonne und die Weißeiche zentrale Rollen spielten. Sie war auch die, die den Hybrid-Fluch auf Klaus legte, nachdem sich herausstellte, dass er durch einen Werwolf gezeugt wurde. Es wurde angenommen, dass Klaus ihr das Herz herausgerissen und sie getötet hat. Später jedoch stellt sich heraus, dass sie die gesamte Zeit in einem magisch versperrten Sarg gelegen hat, den Bonnie und ihre Mutter öffnen konnten. Zwischendurch war sie im Körper von Cassie und Anführerin der New Orleans Hexen. 'Freya' thumb|100px| Sie war das erste Kind von Mikael und Esther und auch die verstorbene Schwester von Elijah, Finn, Kol, Rebekah und Henrik, sowie die Halbschwester von Klaus. Sie starb in jungem Alter in Osteuropa aufgrund einer Plage, die das Land heimsuchte. (Wurde aber eigentlich von Esthers Schwester geholt.) In "The Originals" taucht Freya wieder auf, die unter der Erziehung ihrer Tante Dahlia zu leiden hatte. 'Finn' Finn war das älteste Kind der Familie. Er wurde 900 Jahre lang durch einen Dolch neutralisiert, bevor ihn Elijah in der Folge "Der verschlossene Sarg" befreite. Danach schloss er sich seiner Mutter an, um Klaus und seine Geschwister zu vernichten, auch wenn das seinen eigenen Tod bedeutete. Er wird später von Matt Donovan mit einem anderen Pfahl aus Weißeichenholz vernichtet. Ein Zauber von Bonnie löste die Verbindung der Geschwister, ehe Finn starb. Alle Vampire, die seiner Blutlinie entstammten, starben mit ihm. Er wurde gemeinsam mit seiner Mutter wiederbelebt und besetzte zeitweise den Körper von Vincent Griffith, einem Hexer. 'Elijah' Elijah ist der Bruder von Klaus, Finn, Kol und Rebekah, der eine äußerst ehrenhafte und noble Persönlichkeit besitzt. Er ist der zweitälteste. Da Klaus seine gesamte Familie neutralisert hatte, schwor er Rache an Klaus zu nehmen. Er hätte ihn beinahe getötet, jedoch wurde ihm von Klaus versprochen, mit seiner Familie wiedervereint zu werden. Dies tat Klaus auch, indem er ihn mit dem Weißeichenaschedolch erstach und in einem Sarg verwahrte. Er wurde von Damon wiederbelebt. In Staffel 4 stellte sich heraus, dass er eine Beziehung mit Katherine hat, sie aber dann letzden Endes doch verließ. Er folgt Klaus danach nach New Orleans. 'Niklaus' Niklaus, auch "Klaus" oder "Nik" genannt ist ein ehemaliger Urvampir und jetziger Urhybrid. Außerdem ist er der Vater von Hope. Er ist der meistgefürchteste aller Vampire und seit über 1000 Jahren davon bessesen seinen Hybrid-Fluch zu brechen, der ihn davon abhält, seine Werwolfseite zu manifestieren. Als er dies schließlich schafft, wird er zu einem vollwertigen Hybriden, dem ersten seiner Art. Er konnte durch Elenas Blut weitere Hybriden erschaffen und war, nachdem er Mikael getötet hatte, bereit seine Familie wiederzuvereinen, die er jahrhundertelang in Särgen verwahrt hatte (Finn und teilweise Kol und Rebekah). Doch Stefan stahl diese und hielt ihn davon ab. Er ließ sich in Mystic Falls nieder, um die Stadt davon zu überzeugen, dass er ihr helfen kann. Schlussendlich wurden seine Geschwister wiederbelebt und Esther kehrte zurück, welche in einem magisch verschlossenen Sarg aufbewahrt wurde. Wird Klaus getötet, stirbt seine gesamte Blutline mit aus d.h. fast die gesamte Vampire Spezies stirbt aus. Obwohl er so gefürchtet ist, ist er in Caroline Forbes verliebt. Derzeit wohnt er in New Orleans. 'Kol' Kol war ein Urvampir, der von Klaus neutralisiert wurde. Er soll über ein Jahrhundert im Sarg gelegen haben, bis Elijah ihn wiederbelebte. Als er erfuhr, dass seine Mutter und Finn versuchen alle Urvampire auszulöschen, half er seinen anderen Geschwistern dabei, sie aufzuhalten. Danach verließ er die Stadt und "freundete" sich mit Jeremy in Denver an, um ein Druckmittel für Elena zu haben. Er tötete Mary Porter, damit Elena und Damon nicht herausfinden konnten, von wem die Blutlinie abstammte. Kol wurde in der 4. Staffel von Jeremy Gilbert getötet. Er wurde von seiner Mutter wiederbelebt, um ihr zu helfen Klaus zu stürzen, wirkt aber eher rebellisch und hat seine eigenen Pläne mit Klaus. Zweitweise besetzte er den Körper von Kaleb, einem Hexer, wobei er sich in die Hexe Davina Claire verliebt, allerdings starb er durch einen Fluch seines Bruders Finn erneut. Rebekah schwor ihm, ihn wieder zurückzuholen. Davina gelingt dies Mitte der dritten Staffel. 'Rebekah' Rebekah ist die einzige Ur-Vampirin und somit die älteste Vampirin. Sie war in den 1920ern in Stefan Salvatore verliebt. Als sie und ihr Bruder vor Mikael flohen, entschied sich Rebekah nicht mit ihm zu gehen, und wurde für ihren Verrat von Klaus neutralisert. 90 Jahre später wird sie von Klaus wiedererweckt, da dieser ihre Halskette brauchte, um die Urhexe zu kontaktieren. Sie wurde erneut von Elena erdolcht, da sie fürchtete, Rebekah könnte ihren Plan, Klaus zu töten, zu nichte machen. Aus einer Vereinbarung zwischen Elena und Klaus resultierend, nahm Klaus den Leichnam von Rebekah an sich. Schlussendlich wurde sie von Elijah wiedererweckt. Rebekah folgte Klaus und Elijah nach New Orleans. Nach einem Ritual ihrer Mutter steckte sie zwischenzeitig im Körper von Eva Sinclair, wurde aber Anfang der dritten Staffel darin getötet, sodass sie wieder in ihren Körper kam. Allerdings wurde sie von einem magischen Dolch getroffen, der sie auf magische Weise ihren Verstand verlieren lies. Deshalb bat sie Elijah, sie mit einem Weißeichen-Asche-Dolch zu neutralisieren, was er auch tat. 'Henrik' Henrik war ebenfalls ein Bruder von Kol, Klaus, Elijah und Rebekah, Sohn von Mikael und Esther. Er wird von einem Werwolf getötet, bevor die Familie zu Vampiren wurde. Sein Tod veranlasste Esther, die durch ihren Mann Mikael in ihrem Handeln bestärkt wird, ihre Familie in Vampire zu verwandeln. 'Hope' thumb|150px|Hope Hope ist Klaus und Hayleys Tochter und wurde in "Lass es krachen" gezeugt. Vampire können sich zwar nicht fortpflanzen, aber Werwölfe schon. Da Klaus zur Hälfte ein Werwolf ist, kann er auch Kinder zeugen. Nach einem Auftritt der Hexe Sabine in dem Spin-Off "The Originals", indem diese Hayley auf das Geschlecht des Kinds untersucht, erfährt sie eine typische hexische Eingebung. Ihr Kopf fällt zurück und sie spricht atemringend auf Latein die folgenden Worte: "Hoc est infantimam malum. Nos est perdetu el eam.", was nach eigener Übersetzung soviel wie "Dies ist ein schlechtes Kind. Es wird uns alle zugrunde richten." bedeuten könnte. Laut Julie Plec soll dank diesem Kind dem Urvampir eine vollständige Familie geschenkt werden. In Nach mir die Sinflut!, einer Folge von The Originals, wird gesagt das, dass Baby ein Hybrid ist. Sie ist ein Werwolf, eine Hexe und ein Vampir zugleich. Das macht sie zum ersten "lebenden" Vampir. In Von der Wiege bis ins Grab wird Hope geboren, wobei sie ihre Mutter in einen Hybriden verwandelt. Um sie in Sicherheit zu wissen, überlässt Klaus sie Rebekah, doch Mitte der zweiten Staffel kehrt Hope nach New Orleans zurück. Klaus' Tante Dahlia will in Folge eines Paktes mit Esther, Hope an sich nehmen, doch Esther tötet Dahlia. Verwandte 'Dahlia' Dahlia ist die Tante von Freya, Finn, Elijah, Klaus, Kol, Rebekah und Henrik und die Schwester von Esther. Als diese hilfesuchend zu ihr kam, da sie unfruchtbar war, versprach Dahlia ihr Hilfe. Als Austausch musste Esther ihre Erstgeborene Freya an sie abgegeben. Außerdem sollte jede nachfolgende Generation ihr erstes Kind abgeben müssen. Um einen Weg in die Unsterblichkeit zu finden, sprach Dahlia einen Zauber, der Freya und sie dazu verdammte, nur ein Jahr in 100 Jahren auf der Welt zu wandeln. In der zweiten Staffel wird Dahlia von Esther getötet. 'Ansel' Ansel lebte im 10. Jahrhundert und hatte ein Affäre mit Esther, aus der Klaus entsprang. In der zweiten Staffel wird Ansel von Klaus getötet, da dieser ihm nicht vertraut. 'Hayley' Hayley Marshall-Kenner ist die Mutter von Klaus' Tochter Hope. Sie war ein Werwolf, wurde aber unfreiwillig von Hope in einen Hybriden verwandelt. In der zweiten Staffel heiratet sie den Alpha-Wolf Jackson Kenner, der allerdings in der dritten Staffel von Tristan de Martel in Hayleys Beisein getötet wird. Trivia * Der Nachname Mikaelson kommt daher, dass die Urvampire die Kinder von Mikael sind. ** Mikaelson heißt Sohn des Mikael weshalb eigentlich nur Finn, Elijah, (Klaus), Kol und Henrik diesen Namen tragen dürfen. ** Rebekah und Freya müssten Mikaelsdóttir heißen, was Tochter des Mikael heißt. ** Esther würde demnach auch nicht Mikaelson mit Nachnamen heißen. ** Hope dagegen kann wieder Mikaelson heißen, da sie in Amerika geboren wurde, wo man die Nachnamen von seinen Eltern erbt und nicht nach dem Vornamen des Vaters benannt wird. Galerie Mikael 1.png|Mikael †|link=Mikael/Galerie Esther3x14.jpg|Esther † Freya 214.png|Freya Finn3.jpg|Finn Elijah Mikaelson 6.png|Elijah |link=Elijah Mikaelson/Galerie Niklaus HQ.jpg|Klaus|link=Niklaus Mikaelson/Galerie Kol M.jpg|Kol|link=Kol Mikaelson/Galerie Rebekah Mikaelson 1.png|Rebekah|link=Rebekah Mikaelson/Galerie Henrik.jpg|Henrik † 1000px-Hayley and Hope 1x22.png|Hope in Hayleys Armen Siehe auch Kategorie:Familien Kategorie:Hauptfamilien Kategorie:Urvampire Kategorie:Mikaelson-Familie Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Bewohner von Mystic Falls Kategorie:Untot Kategorie:Bewohner von New Orleans Kategorie:The Originals Charaktere